presa del amor
by kagome-sama985
Summary: ¿por que somos presas del amor? solo por que asi lo queremos o es solo un capricho, solo el responderia su pregunta acaso ellos serian presas de un amor mutuo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es un nuevo fic el cual se me ocurrió en un rato de ocio espero y les guste, no sé si lo hare largo o no eso depende de ustedes sin más los dejo leer.

Disclaimer:inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa rumiko takahasi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

CAP.1

Y ahí se encontraban luchando contra aquel despiadado ser la miko del futuro se encontraba sujetada para no caer al precipicio ya había llamado a él joven hanyou pero él estaba más preocupado por liberar a la no-muerta de los tentáculos de aquel repúgnate ser.  
-¡inuyasha ayúdame!-ella sentía que su fuerza se desvanecía más rápidamente en cualquier momento caería el hanyou se acercó estiro su brazo para sujetarla haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo  
-inuyasha ayúdame por favor-la no-muerta lo había llamado haciendo que él se alejara para poder auxiliarla, kagome se sintió traicionada, y sin más la piedra en la cual estaba sujetada se desmorono dejándola caer, naraku arrojo a kikyo sobre un árbol haciendo que el hanyou fuera a ayudarla, naraku ante su descuido estiro un de sus tentáculos tomando a kagome  
-¡nooooo!-grito la oji marrón al ser atravesada por uno de ellos siendo inyectada con una gran cantidad de veneno, un poco de sangre broto de su boca, inuyasha volteo a verla en el momento que grito sintió su corazón dar un vuelco solo vio como ella le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de tristeza y decepción, sin más naraku la arrojo al precipicio tenía la certeza ella moriría.

Ella sintió su corazón roto su vida paso frente a sus ojos antes de sentir la ruda caída, ella había muerto las almas de su cuerpo fueron al de kikyo todos estaban asombrados al ver cómo estas entraban en ella.

el cuerpo de kagome permanecía inerte, sesshomaru caminaba solo por ahí y la encontró su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas el olor a muerte inundo sus fosas sintió a tensaiga palpitar, la desenvaino y pudo ver a los mensajeros del mas haya los corto pero nada pasaba hasta que por fin una luz de color rosa envolvía su cuerpo ella estiro sus manos y apareció una llama color azul la cual se desvaneció a los pocos minutos la joven cayó al piso y el youkai se fue de ahí dejándola inconsciente sobre el pasto.

Después de unas horas ella se incorporó viendo a los astros sobre ella recordó lo que había sucedido ¿Por qué aun respiraba?, ¿Por qué vivía?, a causa de quien se puso de pie las heridas habían desaparecido, vago sola un rato por el bosque queriendo llegar con sus amigos, frente a ella se paró un youkai de ojos verdes, cabellera corta y negra como la noche  
-muy buenas noches miko-  
-¿Qué quieres?-contesto fría  
-no seas así preciosa pero yo creo que es lo mejor así mi primo se entretendrá un rato contigo-  
-yo no soy un circo-estaba furiosa  
-no eres un circo pero eres muy linda-dijo tomándola del mentón-además estos ojos zafiros lo volverán loco-  
-¿zafiro?-ella estaba completamente segura de que sus ojos eran marrón-mis ojos son marrones baka-  
-la baka eres tu preciosa-se acercó más a ella y coloco un collar con la forma de la luna de sesshomaru  
-¿Qué haces baka?-  
-nada solo le pongo el moño al regalo-  
-no soy un objeto-  
-no lo eres solo serás un regalo "eres hermosa"-  
-yo me largo-kagome comenzó a caminar pero no se había alejado ni seis pasos y una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola arrodillarse  
-por el momento eres mía así que no puedes irte-la expresión de kagome era todo un poema ¿Quién demonios era?.

Bueno ahí esta el primer capitulo si esta chiquito por que quiero ver si les gusta si no para eliminarlka lo mas pronto posible el fic el calor de tu corazón no lo he actualizado por que el segundo capitulo se borro encuanto lo reescriba lo subiré nos leemos pronto sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola estoy aquí de nuevo se que tarde un poco pero estudiar enfermería me absorbe demasiado y gracias por los review me inspiran mucho sin mas los dejo leer.

Disclaimer:inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa rumiko takahasi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

CAP.2

Ahora se encontraba siguiendo a ese youkai del cual ni siquiera sabia su nombre y peor aun la incertidumbre de sus ojos estaba segurisima de que eran marrones como demonios iban a cambiar de color así por que así.  
-¿como te llamas?-pregunto ella muy curiosa siquiera quería saber su nombre  
-¿que descortés de mi parte mi nombre es Shota-dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a ella  
-¿quien es tu primo?-quería saber con quien iba  
-eso es un secreto querida-dijo mientras seguía caminando  
-ok falta mucho para llegar-  
-algo pero como eres una humana te ahorrare todo eso-la tomo por la cintura y en un segundo ya se encontraban volando muy rápidamente, el youkai volvió a pisar el suelo y la soltó-bueno ya llegamos-dijo mientras la conducía dentro del palacio, los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia mientras entraban.  
-señor Shota el amo lo espera en su estudio-  
-gracias-la joven hizo una reverencia y se retiro  
-bueno vamos a darte-  
-¡no soy un maldito objeto!-estaba furiosa como odiaba eso  
-no lo eres preciosa pero vamos, si lo hago esperar nos matara a los dos-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se dirigió a el estudio,llegaron y entro como si nada  
-primito-  
-que demonios quieres Shota-dijo volteando a verlo, el rostro de kagome era un poema no lo podía creer  
-aquí esta tu regalo de cumpleaños-  
-por que demonios me regalas a la hembra de el estúpido de inuyasha-  
-bueno es que ve esos hermosos ojos zafiros-  
-¡que no son zafiros idiota!-estaba exasperada que acaso era daltonico , sesshomaru estaba mas que expectante acaso ella seria,sabia que antes era una miko estúpida pero acaso cuando el la revivió no sabia si eso eso era verdad o que demonios estaba pasando.  
-humana-dijo con su típica frialdad  
-mi nombre es kagome ka-go-me-dijo mientras se acercaba a el  
-no me importa ahora eres de mi propiedad-dijo mientras la tomaba de un brazo  
-me lastimas imbécil-lo había abofeteado, grave error Shota temeroso salio para no ver lo que se aproximaba a venir solo dijo  
-ya es toda tuya no jodas-  
-estúpida humana como te atreve a tocarme-dijo tomándola con rudeza del cuello y azotando la contra la pared  
-espera... sesshomaru...duele-dijo tomando su mano sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mas intensamente,este la soltó y cayo bruscamente al piso.  
-ahora tu eres mía así que seras mi esclava no me importa lo que tu quieras y si tratas de escapar pagaras las consecuencias-kagome alzo el rostro ahora sus ojos se habían tornado rojos pero a los pocos minutos volvieron a hacer zafiros, el youkai la puso de pie  
-ahora tu formas parte de mi servidumbre así que atrabajar-  
kagome salio del estudio y se dirigió con una de las chicas de ahí esta le dio un kimono bastante viejo y le dijo que tenia que fregar los pisos del ala norte justamente el ala donde se encontraba la habitación de sesshomaru. ya llevaba una semana ahí ella fregaba los pisos con una fragancia bastante fuerte a flores, el kimono que le habían dado tenia algunos jirones y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas ademas le apretaba un poco de los senos.

ese día no había sido el mejor ese estúpido kimono se había atorado y rasgado de su trasero como pudo trato de unirlo con un alfiler no fue mucho pero no se veía demasiado, justo cuando estaba fregando fuera de la puerta de la habitación del el balde callo sobre ella mojando la con aquella fragancia  
-demonios-susurro le habían advertido que tenia que hacer sus tareas en sumo silencio trato de exprimirlo para que no estuviera tan mojada, la fragancia comenzaba a marear la era demasiado fuerte el kimono se le ceñía aun mas a su cuerpo y se podía transparentar si no fuera por su ropa intima se le vería todo, después se preocuparía por su kimono lo primero era secar el piso y se apresuro si no quería que el la castigara; ella se había apresurado pero seguía mojada sintió aun mas frió su cuerpo cuando lo vio salir de su habitación sintió su corazón detenerse, el la tomo de un brazo y la introdujo en la habitación  
-quítate eso-ordeno  
-¿que?-estaba indignada  
-hazlo si no quieres morir-ella sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas  
-pero-trataba de contradecirlo.  
-o lo haces tu o lo hago yo-ella sintió miedo cuando el se acerco enamoradamente ¿el estaba... en esa temporada?

Hasta aquí el capitulo dos si habrá lemon para el siguiente pero no piensen que sessh lo hace por amor todavía no si tienen dudas díganmelo, espero un review aunque sea chirris nos leemos luego.

P.D perdon por mis horrores ortográficos es que no tengo word


End file.
